Goddesses
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Just a little Teen Titans fic with a couple bad words that make it a T. Rob/Star and one-sided BB/Rae


**Just a little snippet of Titan-y goodness. Robin/Star as major pairing, BB/Rae as minor pairing. Nothing bad just a couple bad words.**

Beast boy was good at many things, especially when it came to women. Crying women at the top of his talent list. And not in the way you would think. Yes, all men are good at making women cry their hearts out but Beast boy was talented in a different way when it came to crying women. When he broke up with a girl, she cried intensely but he refused to leave her, instead he would hold her until she stopped. Only muttering, "Shh. It's okay. Just cry. I know. You'll feel better if you just cry," as a source of comfort and in different variations of the words. And he was good even when he wasn't the one to make women cry. He had a subtle charm that made them feel safe and, well, just better all together. He didn't even have to say anything other than what he always said most of the time. He didn't like to say anything else.

Anyway, to the real point of this story. It started in the training room. Starfire had been trying all day to tell Robin how she felt and finally managed it right there in front of everyone. Robin stood there with a blank, shocked look on his face for what felt like a year before Star ran out and he snapped out of it due to her heartbroken sob. He turned to Raven and Cyborg and asked, "Did she just say that she loves me or am I hallucinating?"

"She really said it. And you fucked it up completely," Raven replied in a completely nonchalant manner.

Robin groaned and ran out. Star was on her bed, crying excessively into BB's chest. "Shh," Beast boy breathed into the alien girl's ear. "It's okay. Just cry until you feel better."

"That was very stupid. But I simply had to tell him before he chose Raven but it is too late," she sobbed, moving her head to his shoulder. His cold earrings touched here flesh and made her shiver. "I love him so much."

Robin sat down and listened to his sweet Star carry on like that for twenty minutes. Beast boy never even spoke. Then she just cried. And B broke his usual routine. "To a man in love to a certain extent, the woman is the only one he can see. If he truly adores her, worships the ground she walks on, she becomes a goddess to him."

Star pulled back, confused, and he gently put her head on his shoulder again. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Raven is not his goddess, Star. You are. I'm not supposed to tell you this but Robin loves you, Star. To the point he'd die for you. He'd give crime fighting up entire for you. Raven is his sister, that's how he thinks of her."

"Really? You promise?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes. Anyway, if he didn't, it'd be really creepy because that's what she thinks of him. A brother." Star pulled back and he eased her back again. He didn't want to see that sad look on her face.

"But they spend so much time together," she mumbled.

He chuckled. "Yeah because her nightmares are getting worse and he doesn't want her to think she's in it alone." She smiled and nodded. BB put her on the bed with her head on the pillow and rose. "I'll get your worshipper, Star. Just hang tight."

"How do you know that goddess scenario?" she muttered.

"I have my own goddess, that's all." He left and Robin hurried inside to her.

"Hi," they both greeted awkwardly. "I love you too, my goddess. BB was right about everything."

She giggled and patted beside her on the bed. "Sleep with me tonight? Please?"

"Sure. But…I have to go change first." She waited patiently and when he came back, he was in nothing of his uniform except his mask. He shut the door and joined her on the bed. Gently, he guided her hands to his mask and gave her the ultimate sign of trust and love by saying, "Do whatever you want."

She pulled it off and gasped in delight. "Oh, Robin. You have such beautiful eyes. I love you so much."

"And I, you, my goddess." She giggled.

Raven bolted awake and was about to curl into a fetal position pathetically when BB put his arms around her and drew her down on the bed. "It's okay. Just go ahead and cry. You a perfectly safe with me."

She did. Hard. "It's okay. I know. You'll feel better if you cry it out. Just cry," he whispered. "I'm here…my goddess."

END!


End file.
